User blog:Uncanny X-Factor/Dawn of Weapon eXiles
Hello all. As you know, I've been extremely focused on the development of my small universe known as Earth-5 as of late. And while I'm having a great time, I miss the Exiles. So, to add a fun element to the mix, I had Artemis make me an image of micros to start the team. He happily obliged, and you can see the result to the left. This blog will detail these Weapon eXiles. Now for those of you who remember the Banished, they will continue to be developed as well. I see it as such: Banished are my Exiles, these guys are Weapon X. So, without further ado, I give you...Weapon eXiles!!! Namor Weapon eXiles.jpg|Namor Havok Weapon eXiles.jpg|Havok Banshee Weapon eXiles.jpg|Banshee Bucky Weapon eXiles.jpg|Patriot Hulk Weapon eXiles.jpg|Hulk Sabretooth Weapon eXiles.jpg|Sabretooth Hellhawk Weapon eXiles.png|Hellhawk Black Panther Weapon eXiles.jpg|Black Panther Quicksilver Weapon eXiles.jpg|Quicksilver Mister Fantastic Weapon eXiles.png|Mister Fantastic Deadpool Weapon eXiles.png|Deadpool Phoenix Weapon eXiles.jpg|Phoenix X-Man Weapon eXiles.png|X-Man Spider Weapon eXiles.jpg|Spider Hercules Weapon eXiles.png|Hercules Spider-Girl Weapon eXiles.png|Spider-Girl Magneto Weapon eXiles.jpg|Magneto Goliath Weapon eXiles.png|Goliath Black Knight Weapon eXiles.png|Black Knight Colossus Weapon eXiles.jpg|Colossus Transonic Weapon eXiles.jpg|Transonic Doctor Octopus Weapon eXiles.jpg|Doctor Octopus Descriptions: *''Namor:'' Comes from a world where he met Wolverine and was badly injured (thus the trident scar), so he became a founding Avenger and began killing anyone he deemed a threat, including Hulk and Wolverine. *''Havok:'' When Vulcan accidentally killed his two siblings when his powers manifested, he absorbed their powers, and decided to honor their memory by becoming a founding X-Man. *''Banshee:'' Since Archangel died of blood loss, Banshee became the first Horseman of Apocalypse, and his powers were enhanced to a degree where he could not talk. *''Patriot:'' In a world where Wolverine became Captain America, Steven Rogers became his Bucky equivalent, after he was kicked out of the army. *''Hulk:'' When Thaddeus Ross was the first Hulk, he was a founding Avenger, but he killed Loki in their first encounter, so his methods are questionable. *''Sabretooth:'' On this Earth, he got the Adamantium from Weapon X and becomes an X-Man in place of Wolverine. Wolverine's around, he's just a mindless villain, and Sabretooth's son. *''Hellhawk:'' If Archangel never became an X-Man, he would remain Avenging Angel, that is, until his secondary mutation kicked in. Then he became a raving lunatic and began killing mutants. *''Black Panther:'' If Storm had never become a thief or left T'Challa's side, she would have become Black Panther after he and his father died and become an Avenger. *''Quicksilver:'' In an altercation with Sage, his secondary mutation of electrokinesis came out. He then teamed up with Spider-Man and eventually convinced both to join the X-Men. *''Mr. Fantastic:'' In a world where Thanos and Death took on Earth and succeeded, Mr. Fantastic is a member of the last superhero line of defense: the Avengers. *''Deadpool:'' This alternate Deadpool stole an Iron Man suit and joined the X-Men. *''Phoenix:'' When Carol Danvers became Binary, and the Phoenix consumed the Shi'ar homeworld, the Force took notice of Carol and turned her into Phoenix. *''X-Man:'' When all of the original X-Men except Cyclops were killed fighting the Juggernaut, Cyclops renamed himself X-Man and set out to create his own X-Men team. *''Spider:'' Ben Reilly got the symbiote after defeating Venom, and is trying to be a vigilante, but the symbiote is making things difficult. *''Hercules:'' When Hercules accidentally killed Amadeus Cho, he made a new team of Mighty Avengers that was less concerned about the law. *''Spider-Girl:'' On this Earth, Mary Jane became Spider-Girl when Peter Parker's science project bit her and gave her superpowers. *''Magneto:'' When Polaris met Magneto, she accidentally killed him in defending herself. She then decided to become a hero using his name. *''Goliath:'' When Hank Pym was killed in a shrinking accident, Janet vowed only to grow, and took the Goliath name over Wasp. (Note: I'm willing to change this, because I feel this idea sucks, and I have no ideas on a new world for her.) *''Black Knight:'' Little is known of Black Knight, but he suffered the curse of the Ebony Blade the day before he was picked. *''Colossus:'' Blob became the Juggernaut on this world shortly before he sacrificed himself to Cytorrak, so he must lead the X-Men against Blob's mutant Brotherhood. *''Transonic:'' Mimic lost his memory and joined the young X-Men after his powers went out of control, and he lost his memory. *''Doc Ock:'' When he proposed to Aunt May, she accepted. They got married, and Doc Ock was inspired to reform and become an Avenger. Category:Blog posts